Through the Stars
by jailbreakin8
Summary: Who ever said Star Wars had to stay in their own galaxy. Just when you thought you knew what you knew...
1. Chapter 1 The Iron Eagle

Isla wasn't at all the boring type. Actually, let me rephrase that. As far as she remembered, this was the first time she ever felt bored. She started adventuring when she

was only eleven. That was when her parents scraped up enough money to buy her a speeder. It was a YH-12 speeder bike. She sped all throughout her home planet

Alderaan, visiting every city, shipyard, you name it…but that was then. Not now. Isla was all grown up. She'd seen it all. She'd been to every planet. She'd been to every

city. Heck, she'd even visited the Jedi Temple! But she needed more. A lot more. She needed more planets. More cities. More…Then she had an idea. Isla didn't hesitate

a moment. She knew this would be dangerous. What if there was nothing out there? If there was nothing out there, she would be stuck in outer space, aboard her

starship. But, Outer space would be new, and that was enough for her. Besides, she'd saved her life for this starship. And if there was any place she would be stuck in

her entire life, it was the Iron Eagle. It was a Personal Luxury Yacht 3000. And if you know anything about those, you can tell she loved adventuring. Her idea was, she

would far beyond this galaxy. She would go beyond the galaxy and Through the Stars. *Whirrrr* The engines turned positive, and Isla was ready to take off. She knew

she had to do this, but she didn't quite figure out if this was extremely brilliant, or extremely stupid. She didn't care. She only knew it was an adventure. That was what

she wanted. She closed her eyes, took a breath, and pulled a lever, pressed a few buttons, and soon Isla and the Iron Eagle were out of sight. The first planet she

passed was Coruscant. She could almost see the Jedi waving to her, and cheering her on…but, this was something she commonly forgot. The Jedi were gone. When the

order was passed, all the clone army turned against the Jedi. There were none left. There were rumors of two surviving Jedi, **(*Author winks*) **but she didn't quite

believe them. When she was young, she wanted to serve in the Jedi order. She especially wanted to be a padawan of one particular Jedi. Anakin Skywalker. She'd heard

all the wonderful things he did. She wanted to grow up just like him. But…things aren't always as they seem. Anakin betrayed the order, and helped the Emperor gain

the throne. The emperor was a cover-up too. He _was_ a nice, caring chancellor…or, that's what everyone thought. He was secretly a greedy sith lord. Now he ruled the

galaxy. Anakin had transformed into the despicable, "Darth Vader." But, now, those worries were history. She had passed the Outer Rim.


	2. Chapter 2 A New Galaxy

"Isla! Help us!" It was her father. He was holding her mother by the arm. "Help!," her mother screamed desperately. Isla sprinted at full speed toward them. She was

about 50 meters away. *BOOM!* Isla was knocked back by the explosion. Her head hit something. Her eyes flew open. She was breathing hard, sweat trickling down her

face. She looked around. No parents, no explosion…It was a dream. She had fallen out of bed. Her head ached. She knew her parents were dead. They were blown up…

for no reason. Only for the emperor's little test run. Her feelings turned from sadness to anger. Palpatine had murdered her parents…and not just her parents. He had

murdered an entire planet full of innocent people! Her face flushed red with anger. Now she was raging. IF SHE EVER SAW ANOTHER IMPERIAL, SHE WOULD GIVE HIM

THE SAME FATE OF HER PARENTS!...but she wouldn't. She was free. She made her way to the cockpit. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something extordanairy.

Isla had found a new galaxy. Without hesitation, she zoomed toward it. She set her ship to light-speed. She watched out the cockpit window as whitish-yellow streaks of

light raced across the glass. Finally, her ship stopped. She was in a new system. A system unexplored. She wondered what sort of life forms were there. But, if she kept

wondering she would never find out. She looked carefully at all the planets, deciding which one she would check out first. First, she looked at the largest planet. It was

orange with spots of red and white. Storms circled all across the planet. "Yikes!" Isla thought. If her ship was caught in one of those storms, that was a planet she would

never leave. Another planet caught her attention. It was red and rocky. It had no storms…but it seemed boring. Her gaze moved to the planet right next to it. It was

perfect. It was blue and green with patches of white at the poles. It had many terrains and climates. Some rocky, some snowy, some grassy. It was like all the planets

from her galaxy combined! She slowly lowered toward it. As she was lowering, she noted where she would land. It was near the Eastern part of the globe. It was an

island, but it was next to a continent with a long mountain range. As she lowered more, she could see a humongous structure, shaped like a castle, surrounded by

water. Her ship lowered some more. She could see spires coming from the top. A glass room shimmered in the sunlight. As she looked closer, she noticed it was filled

with plants. Her ship lowered more and she could see children in black robes carrying books in there arms. Strange creatures flew about the castle. Some of the children

looked ten or eleven. Some looked seventeen or eighteen. Children of all ages were walking about. Some even flew on sticks! Then she thought about where to land.

She didn't want to be seen. She had noticed no other starships in this system. She decided to land in the forest near the castle. Then, she would try to figure out what

everyone was doing here. Her ship landed in a small clearing. This forest wasn't like the ones on planets like Naboo or Alderaan. This one was dark and gloomy. She

climbed out of her ship and felt the ground. It was nice to be on a planet again. She heard some leaves rustle. A boy near her age stepped from behind a tree. He was

wearing the same outfit all the other kids were wearing. He had a scar on his forehead and round glasses. "Are you supposed to be here?" he said. Isla could only

mumble/whisper, "Um…I dunno." The boy took a look at her and said, "You aren't from around here are you?" He looked behind her. "Nice car by the way." Isla looked

at her ship. "Yeah. It's pretty nice." She mumbled. "Oh sorry. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Harry Potter. Perhaps you've heard of me?" the boy said. He raised his

hand to shake. Isla mumbled, except a litter louder the before." I'm Isla, but no, I've never heard your name till now." Harry had one of the creatures she saw flying

around in her ship on his shoulder. "Um…who's that?" The boy looked at his owl. Oh, this is Hedwig. Hedwig seemed to nod to her. "Welcome to Hogwarts."


	3. Chapter 3 Hogwarts

A few hours later, Isla was in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. There were all kinds of strange foods. She watched Harry gobble down a Turkey leg. "Is that Nuna?" asked

Isla. "Is it what?," said Harry. "Nuna." Harry had a confused look on his face. "He held up his turkey leg. "This is turkey." Isla nodded, though she still didn't understand

what that was. A red-haired boy near Harry was eating what looked like a spikeless Meiloorun Fruit. She reached across the table and grabbed it from his hands. "Hey,

wha-!" he exclaimed. "That was my orange!" He whispered in Harry's ear. "What's her problem?" Harry explained, "I don't know Ron." Isla knew it wasn't good manners

to take food from people, but she was hungry, and at least there was one food in this giant room that she knew about. She bit into it. It tasted nothing like a Meiloorun!

"You're supposed to peel it." said Ron annoyed. Isla had no idea what he was talking about. "How do you peel it?" Harry took the orange and split apart the peel, and

took it off. He gave it back to Isla. Isla hesitantly took a bite. It tasted a lot different than a Meiloorun, but it was much better than the peel. "So, where are you from?"

asked Harry. "Well, Alderaan. But after it was destroyed, pretty much everywhere else." Harry looked confused. Isla was even more confused. Everything she said was

confusing to them. "Well," said Ron. "I'm stuffed. I'll get to the dorms." "Isla grabbed three oranges and put them into the pockets of her robe. Ron and Harry walked

through the doors of the Great Hall. "C'mon!" shouted Ron to Isla. Isla grabbed a turkey leg, and walked after them. She exited the Great Hall, and spotted Harry and

Ron walking up a staircase. She walked after them. Suddenly, the stairs moved! The motion knocked Isla down on her knees. The stairs stopped. Harry, and Ron were

nowhere to be seen. She made her way up a few more flights of stairs, lost like in a maze, until she heard banging, and shouts coming from a door with a red emblem,

with what looked like a Nexu, and at the bottom the word Gryffindor. She opened the wooden door, and the shouts grew louder. The room was full of beds, and teenage

girls, running all over. A girl ran up to her, and shouted over all the noise. "Amelia accidentally let a pixie loose!" A small blue creature flew through the air, and a girl

tried to hit it with a pillow. The pixie dodged it, and grabbed the pillow from the girl's hand, and smacked the girl with it, causing her to fall down. The pixie landed on a

bed, and bit into a strawberry. Before it could finish, a girl tried to grab it, and it flew away. The pixie flew to the other side of the room, and landed again on the same

bed, and took another bite. Isla remembered the oranges she had saved. She grabbed one out of her robe. "Hey, pixie!" she yelled. The pixie turned to her, looked at

the fruit, and flew full speed at it. Isla opened the door, and threw the orange out. The pixie flew through, and Isla closed it fast. All the girls looked exhausted. Then

they all started laughing. Isla grinned. She kind of liked this place.


End file.
